Lovely, Still
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: #relationshipgoals! Growing old with the piece that makes you whole - "You don't have to say that you want me with anything but your eyes. I can tell that you need me by the quiet in your smile... And the way that you wait to kiss me goodnight - I hear everything, everything you can't say..."


_She ages with the rings of trees, the lines only make her beauty more real._

* * *

Spring time in Dodge... flowers are blooming... Bees are buzzing... Rivers are flowing quietly... and young couples seem to wonder down to the banks more often and enjoy private picnics...

"Kitty..." Matt whispered in her ear. He was propped on his elbow and his head rested in his hand. He loved to watch her sleep, the peaceful expression. The way the sun danced with her freckles and played in her fiery red head. Her porcelain face seemed untouched and unweathered. He twirled her hair and whispered, "Oh, Kitty..."

Kitty turned over on her side and slightly mumbled something. Matt scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. He gently moved the hair away from her neck and lovingly kissed it. Then once more called, "Kitty... sweetie."

"Mmmmm?" She smiled warmly and covered his hand with hers to encourage him to hold her tighter.

"Honey, it's getting late." Matt rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't you think we need to start heading back to town?"

Eyes still closed, "Matt Dillon... I know you're not asking me a question you know I don't want to answer honestly." She slightly turned to look at him through the slit of her left eye. Then turned and closed her eyes once more, "Besides, I don't get to enjoy the sun much and you know that. I love laying by the banks and soaking in the relaxing sounds and having you with me, for a change. Dodge will strive for another 10minutes without its favorite young people." She smiled.

Matt chuckled, "Yes, I know... but..." Matt tried to pull his arm from her waist and stand.

"No... Not yet." Kitty whined.

"You lay here for another ten minutes and I'll start lacking everything up." Matt stood, "Then I'll pack you up." He grinned.

"Ahhhh." Kitty sighed. "Alright, you win." Kitty reached out her hands and Matt pulled her to her feet.

* * *

"Kitty, I don't want you going by yourself!" Matt tried to reason, "It's not safe!"

Hands on hips, her eyes were on fire, "I'm a grown woman! I'm not a kid anymore. If you won't go with me, I can go myself." She turned and sat at the vanity. Kitty was tired of arguing. She was on the verge of crying.

Matt let out a sigh and walked over. He squatted down and turned her to face him. He used his finger to lift her chin. He could see tears bubbling up. He gently ran his thumb over her cheek, then cupped her face. Her face was still flawless as it was years ago. It even grew softer but so did his heart. He looked in her eyes, nothing but trust and love... he smiled. "Alright, I'll go!"

"Really!" Kitty's face lit up.

Matt nodded and let out a sigh of defeat, "Yes, I'll..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Matt! I love you!"

He pulled her back, "On my terms... agreed?"

She nodded through the tears, "Agreed!" and she grabbed his neck again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. He memorized every thing about every moment he was with her. The way her hair smelt... the way her eyes glistened like rays of sunshine or how the blue intensified when she was angry... he loved to watch the storm clouds roll in and thunder beckoned to be heard.

* * *

Time only adds to beautiful people. They've both witnessed many sunrises and sunsets, but they always seemed obsolete when Matt looked at Kitty. He grew comfortably with her, aging slowly to perfection. No rush... a dream that they never wanted to end. Blind in their love only they could read in Braille, no one else knew the curves or the scars they way they did...

A sexual haze had her twisting and moaning as her body moved to an internal heat she knew so well. Large capable hands stroked upwards over her belly, caressing the smooth contours. Slowly, the fingers slid higher and higher. Kitty's breath caught when the hands stilled, the tension coiling tighter inside. She wiggled closer, trying to move into his hands. Matt's warm laughter tickled her ear.

She groaned, "Maaaatttt..."

Matt smiled and started moving his hands again. She sighed with relief, her breath floating out into the blackness of the night. Kitty's awareness centered fully on the tormenting fingers and sparks igniting along her nerve pathways. Sensations burned as fire seared over her skin. She churned with an inner heat, a heat that built to the point of pain. Kitty couldn't help herself, another groan escaped, she turned to lay on her back, "You sure are taking your sweet time, Cowboy." She couldn't see him, but she could feel his warmth holding her.

He leaned in closer, "Shhh," He whispered in a dark voice. "We have all night." Matt kissed her on the nose, then worked his way down her throat. Kitty chuckled, tangling her fingers in his hair as she shuddered at the promise.

* * *

Time will only tell. You've got this think about you...

There's something to this... to our love. There's something about you. You bring something out in me... in our love. I try to solve the mystery, but can't quite put my finger on it. I felt it when I first saw you... talked to you... was first touched by you.

I get a feeling when I look at you. A feeling I can't fight... a feeling I don't want to fight. It might be your smile, because it can change my day... It outshines the sun...it's warm and inviting... I start to feel lightheaded... I'm drunk on you.

You've got this thing about you... You're a mystery... I can't help but wonder... I tend lose myself when I look in your eyes... Eyes... There's something about blue eyes that chase my blues away... Their power holds me captive... I don't know how many stars fill the sky... but the ones you've borrowed, dance freely in your eyes.

It could be you're smile... It could be your eyes... You've got this thing about you. Maybe it's your touch... a touch that keeps me coming back for more... keeps me going strong. It's soft and tender... It's the touch of an angel.

There's something about your heart. The love is endless. It beats for life... for love... for me. It's been broken time and time again... It morns and rejoices. It grows stronger day by day. It's shielded and cautious. It's allows you to fall once more. A risk you are willing to chance... a chance that could be a mistake. Your heart is where I hang my future... my past... my love. Loving arms hold me tight, our hearts beat as one. I get the feeling that I've come back home. You've got this thing about you...

This thing... I lose sleep trying to fit the pieces together. You're my favorite kind of puzzle. You keep me guessing. I try to pinpoint a quality or physical trait. Your smile is intoxicating. Your eyes are captivating. Your touch is unforgettable.

This thing... it's magic. And after all this time I will forever notice... her beauty is lovely, still...

* * *

Just a thought or two ;)


End file.
